


Let The Fury Have The Hour

by capeswithhoods, impassivetemerity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, jim moriarty's psychosis, sebastian's fucking mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/pseuds/capeswithhoods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s gone through nearly three packs of cigarettes by the time hour thirty five rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Fury Have The Hour

Jim has been gone for thirty one hours and Sebastian has orders to go find him after thirty six. The more minutes that tick past make it that much more difficult for Sebastian to sit in the shitty flat Jim rented out less than a month ago, but he could potentially fuck a lot of things up if he goes early - even if Jim  _had_  said this shouldn’t take more than a day at most.

He’s gone through nearly three packs of cigarettes by the time hour thirty five rolls around and Sebastian can’t even make himself worry about how pissed Jim will be when he smells the smoke, because he’s not even sure Jim will be in any condition to give a fuck when he comes back.

If he comes back.

Of course the second Sebastian starts questioning things, the second he thinks Jim might actually be dead, there’s a thump against the door. At first Sebastian thinks it might just be one of the neighbours, drunk and stumbling around the hall, but then he hears something drag against the door, the scrape of a key against the lock, and Jim’s voice, hoarsely demanding to be let in. He’s up in an instant, unlocking the door and pulling it open, a half-smoked cigarette hanging from his lips and when Jim stumbles into the apartment, knocking into Sebastian’s chest, the ash at the end of it falls onto Jim’s coat smudging the already stained fabric.

”..Boss? The fuck happened?” It takes Sebastian a moment to collect himself before he curls his arms under Jim’s and drags him over to the couch, letting the smaller man slump down onto it with a wince and a hiss.

“Nothing happened,” Jim snaps, and Sebastian can’t tell if that means the job fell through completely or if Jim just wants him to shut the hell up. “Tea.  _Now_.” He doesn’t bother looking at Sebastian, just stares at the blood on his suit jacket with a look of utter distaste, and even though there are so many questions Sebastian wants to ask, he obeys and heads into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Two cups are set up while Sebastian waits for the water to boil. Jim’s cup contains perfectly precise measurements of cream and sugar while Sebastian’s sits empty, and once the kettle starts to whistle, he fills the cups and lets the tea brew. This has become a routine over the time they’ve spent on Conduit Street, something he never bothered doing before Jim had given him a job and though he doesn’t exactly like or dislike it, making tea is just another skill set to round out his repertoire.

When Sebastian returns to the parlour, Jim is sprawled out with his jacket on the floor and his shoes have been kicked off next to the sofa. His carelessness isn’t a surprise - Sebastian is used to Jim making messes, especially when he’s upset - but the blood staining his left sock and the sofa where it’s lying is cause for considerable concern. However, being the well-trained professional that he is, Sebastian doesn’t drop the tea or even look as if he’s affected by the knowledge that there is more blood pooling on the sofa than what had soaked into Jim’s jacket. He takes Jim’s cup to him, holding it by the bottom so Jim can grab the handle, even though it burns his fingers - burns are hardly anything new to him now.

“Need anything else, sir?”

Jim takes the cup, still not looking at Sebastian and waves the question off lazily. “No.” He wiggles his bloody foot and frowns dramatically, through Sebastian thinks something in his expression might actually be distress. “Oops, Sebby, I lied. Seems that I need some pain killers. Had a little accident, you see.” The criminal mastermind’s voice has the tiniest bit of mania in it, the closest thing to true distress he’s capable of showing even as he’s bleeding profusely on to the couch. He pauses to take a sip of his tea and sighs, letting his eyes slip shut in a moment of bliss that Sebastian doesn’t think he could ever get from a cup of tea. “We’re going to burn down a building tonight, Pet.” When Jim opens his eyes to look at his sniper, there is rage in the abyssal black depths, and Sebastian is sincerely glad he’s not the cause of it; if there is one thing in this world he truly fears, it’s Jim’s wrath.

“Sure, boss.” Sebastian nods and sets his tea down on the worn coffee table before turning to search for the aspirin. “Should I get you some plasters, too?” he asks as he heads down the short hallway that leads to the tiny bathroom and bedroom, and it makes Jim cackle behind him, manically incoherent as he babbles about a toe while he giggles.

Sebastian shakes his head as he rifles through a drawer full of medications and other first aid equipment, and grabs the pain killers Jim asked for, as well as some gauze to try and stem the bleeding while Jim complains like a petulant child. There’s still work to do and havoc to be wreaked, and Sebastian can’t very well have his boss bleed out while they’re watching the world burn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission we did for someone on tumblr.


End file.
